


Stroll

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka and Izou take a special kind of walk around Chaldea.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Kudos: 17





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt, "sex toys". i wrote 90% of this forever ago and then got stuck, but i had to eventually power through and finish it up even though it wasn't 100% what i wanted. anyway, i think izou should get femdom'd more often.

“Izou, I have a fun idea.” 

He’s familiar with that bright and expectant look in Ritsuka’s eyes, and it signals that “fun idea” really means “kinky idea”. Not that they’re mutually exclusive. Izou raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we try playing with this tonight?” Ritsuka asks and brings out an object from behind her back. 

“A vibrator?” Izou replies, looking skeptically at the curved toy held in Ritsuka’s hand.

“A _prostate_ vibrator,” Ritsuka clarifies, sounding a little too excited about it. “It’s controlled by a remote. I really want to try it out on you!”

The corner of Izou’s mouth twitches up in a smirk. “You know, Master, I’m beginnin’ to wonder where you get these things. Is Da Vinci makin’ sex toys for you on the side now? Maybe that horny nun’s got a stash?”

“Does it really matter where they come from if they feel good?” Ritsuka dodges the question, then drapes herself over Izou’s lap and blinks up at him. “C’mon, what do you say? I even have something else planned, too…” 

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll put a collar on you, and we’ll take a walk around Chaldea while you have the toy inside. With me controlling it, of course.” 

Izou’ll admit, when he was summoned to Chaldea and saw Ritsuka for the first time, he didn’t think much of her. Since then, he’s been surprised and endeared by the different aspects of her personality. But what surprised him the most—what he never would’ve expected from such a sweet-looking girl like her—is Ritsuka’s kinkiness. But it’s more than appreciated.

“Hoh… Alright, let’s do it.” Izou says and takes the vibrator from Ritsuka’s hand.

“I wonder how long you’ll be able to last,” Ritsuka teases.

“What’re you trying to say?”

“Just that I know your body pretty well by now.” She winks.

Izou strips and does the prep himself while Ritsuka watches. When he’s ready, he gives the toy a generous coating of lube and pushes it inside. It’s an easy insertion and it’s soon inside of Izou securely to the base. The way the tip presses against his prostate makes Izou hiss and his cock throb. Maybe Ritsuka’s taunt about how long he’ll last had some merit to it.

Ritsuka brings out the collar, one that Izou has worn before. It’s made of thick, black leather and has black fur lining the inside. Ritsuka had told him it suited him, and he had to agree that it looks good set against his skin. He lets out a shuddering breath as Ritsuka tightens the collar around his neck and clasps a leash to its D-ring. 

“You’re so cute like this, Izou,” Ritsuka says, and a thrill of pleasure runs through him from the praise. 

With everything in place, Izou reaches for his clothes to redress but Ritsuka’s hand shoots out and wraps around his wrist. Izou furrows his brows in confusion. 

“I thought we were goin’ for a walk?”

“We are, but…” Ritsuka’s hand leaves his wrist and she grabs his cloak and sets it gently upon his shoulders. “How about you just wear this and your scarf?”

The grin on her lips is filthy. The idea of walking around Chaldea—essentially naked, and with a vibrator inside him no less—is somewhat embarrassing; what’s mortifying is the idea of getting caught, especially if it were by Ryoma or Oryo. But at the same time, it all seems exciting, if the blood going to his cock is anything to go by. 

“...Okay.” Izou agrees, his voice less steady than he would have liked. 

Ritsuka seems happy with Izou’s acquiescence. She helps him get his cloak on properly and sets his scarf over top of the collar, so that it’s hidden. Izou draws the front of his cloak close together and does up the buttons. It’ll have to do for keeping him covered.

Ritsuka takes hold of the end of Izou’s leash and he follows closely behind her, practically glued to her back. Izou’s heart is already thumping just from taking a few steps out into the corridor, even with barely any Chaldea employees or Servants being out and about at this hour. Ritsuka stops suddenly and Izou bumps into her back.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Ritsuka exclaims.

She reaches into her jacket pocket and brings out the vibrator’s remote, which she waves in front of Izou with a wink. Her thumb comes down on the button and the first pulse of the toy against his prostate has Izou’s knees buckling. He clutches onto Ritsuka’s shoulder in a desperate bid to keep himself standing.

“What’s wrong? It’s the lowest setting and you’re feeling it that much already? Are you going to be able to walk?” 

This somewhat sadistic side of Ritsuka is another part of her Izou didn’t expect when he was summoned. She can be teasing and mean, but in the best type of way. Despite his issues with Master-Servant relationships, he can’t help but like to put himself into her hands and have her control him. There’s just something about her.

“Just… wasn’t ready for it.” Izou grunts and rights himself. “I can walk.”

Ritsuka smiles, “That’s good. Let’s keep going, then.”

Ritsuka makes conversation as they walk, as if this were just a normal stroll through the halls and she didn’t have him on a leash. Izou can’t even focus on what she’s saying—it’s all he can do to supply _hm_ ’s and _uh-huh_ ’s where appropriate. He was already half-hard when they stepped out into the hall, and between his adrenaline and the stimulation from the vibrator he’s only getting harder. 

They reach an intersection, and Izou hears footsteps coming towards them from the adjacent hallway. His hand shoots out for Ritsuka’s wrist and holds onto it tightly. His heart pounds loudly in his ears.

“Master, someone’s coming…” Izou tells her just above a whisper and tilts his head in the direction of the footsteps.

Ritsuka turns her head and looks down the hall. “Don’t worry, just follow my lead. Come on, put your arm around my shoulder.”

Izou does as she says and steps to the side of Ritsuka, stooping a little so that he can put his left arm over her shoulder. Her right arm wraps around his back, and she presses her hand against his side so that the end of the leash wrapped over her palm isn’t obvious. 

“Lean into me,” Ritsuka says.

Izou presses his face into the crook of her neck, and not a moment too soon. The footsteps come to a stop just a few feet away from them.

“Yo, Master,” it’s Yan Qing’s voice. Izou’s relieved by that, but he’s still aware that if Yan Qing figures out what’s really going on, he’d never be able to live it down. “What’re you up to?”

“I’m just helping Izou back to his room.” Ritsuka is a surprisingly good liar.

“You need any help with that?” 

“Thanks, but I’ve got it. I’ve gotten a lot stronger since I’ve started working out with Quetzalcotal!”

“Yeah, Quetz’s a beast, ain’t she?”

Izou silently curses them to hurry up and finish their conversation. It’s already taking all his self-control to stand still and not rut against Ritsuka’s thigh. But it’s then that Ritsuka shows off her sadistic side again, and turns up the intensity of the toy’s vibrations; it has to be at least two or three levels stronger, and Izou bites down on his lip to keep himself quiet. He just barely manages to disguise a moan as a particularly rough groan.

Izou hears the shuffling of fabric as Yan Qing steps closer, and he presses himself closer to Ritsuka with a whimper that he hopes doesn’t sound too desperate. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he can feel Yan Qing’s gaze as he inspects his face. It makes Izou aware of how hot his face is and how flushed his cheeks must be.

“Woah, he’s in rough shape.” Yan Qing says.

“You know how Izou gets when he drinks,” Ritsuka answers, her voice light. “I should probably get going again before he gets sick. I really don’t want him to throw up on my shoulder.” 

Yan Qing laughs at Ritsuka’s statement and the two of them say their goodnights. Ritsuka and Izou walk a little way together as if she’s actually supporting him in drunkenness. When they part further down the hall, Ritsuka is smiling bemusedly while Izou musters up as much of a glare as he can at her. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ritsuka cheekily waves the remote again.

“I think you’re messed up in the head,” Izou huffs indignantly. “When’d you become an exhibitionist?”

“That’s an interesting question. I mean, you were enjoying it too, right?”

Ritsuka steps closer and slips her hand into Izou’s cloak. His breath catches as she runs a finger up the length of his shaft and flicks his head on the off stroke. But that’s all Ritsuka is willing to give. She steps back and yanks on his leash, and they start walking again.

Izou’s pace is stilted now, interrupted by the intermittent pulses from the vibrator. While he could somewhat ignore the sensations earlier, Ritsuka cranking up the intensity ensured that every little feeling is at the forefront of his mind. He can feel sweat beading on his forehead and his breathing is coming out in short pants now as he tries to keep himself together.

They reach an alcove and Ritsuka says, “I want to take a break for a little bit.” 

Izou is secretly glad for that—he doesn’t think his legs are going to hold out much longer. He moves to sit down on the edge of the alcove but Ritsuka yanks on his leash again, harder this time. Izou stumbles back and coughs a bit as his collar chokes him.

“Izou, I didn’t say we were sitting there. Get down on all fours.” 

“H-huh?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Ritsuka pulls down on his leash. “Get on your knees.”

Ritsuka’s stern tone goes down his spine and makes his cock twitch. Izou can feel himself leaking precum and his cheeks burning as he gets on his elbows and knees. In this position, the toy presses even more insistently against his prostate, and Izou isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to take it.

When Ritsuka’s weight settles onto his back he jumps slightly. One of her hands pats the top of Izou’s head and she begins to stroke his hair, smoothing down his unruly waves. It feels good; it’s a gentle and sweet moment in the middle of all this. 

Her other hand, meanwhile, slides down the small of Izou’s back and over the curve of his ass. Through the fabric of his cloak, Ritsuka presses her fingers into his cleft so that she’s pushing against the base of the toy. Izou shifts and squirms slightly, but not so much that he’d disturb Ritsuka’s position. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Ritsuka asks, her voice quiet. 

“Yes,” Izou gasps. It’s an honest answer. 

“In that case, should we make it a little more fun?”

Ritsuka’s hand leaves Izou’s ass and he hears the _click_ of the vibrator’s remote quite loudly in the silence of Chaldea’s hallway. The new intensity shoots through his body and makes him see stars. He can’t stop himself from moaning this time and his voice rings out too loudly in the silent hallway. 

“Woah! And you called _me_ an exhibitionist? Were you just being contrarian earlier?” Ritsuka’s hand slides down Izou’s hair and across his cheek as she talks. Her fingers pull down the corner of his lip, poke inside, and force his mouth open. 

“Do you want all the Servants and staff to know that you’re my bitch? That Manslayer Izou is such a desperate slut he’ll even walk around Chaldea with his hard cock out for them all to see?”

He would hate those kinds of words coming out of the mouth of anyone else, but with Ritsuka it makes his head swim and the heat burning him up to stoke hotter. Izou tries his hardest to keep his voice down, to make his moans rough and low instead of high and keening. His dick aches, longing for any sort of contact, and tears of overstimulation prick his eyes and blur his vision. 

“You know,” Ritsuka’s voice is low and conspiratorial, as if sharing a secret, “Yan Qing could come back through here any minute. He played along, but I bet he knows what we’re up to. You wanna _really_ give him something to look at?” 

Ritsuka presses the palm of her hand against Izou’s mouth then leans down to bring her lips close to his ear. “Come for me.”

_Click_.

The pulse of the vibrator feels like it reverberates across every nerve of his body and Izou’s mind blanks out with the intensity; he’s pushed over the edge as if by a tidal wave and comes right there in the alcove. He chokes on his moans and tears stream freely down his face. 

Between his orgasm and supporting Ritsuka on his back, his arms and knees are shaking with the effort of holding this position. But Ritsuka hops off his back and quickly kneels by his side to wrap her arms around him and keep him from collapsing. She whispers sweet praises into his ear as he rides out the pleasure. 

When Izou is spent and Ritsuka turns off the toy inside of him, it feels a bit strange for the vibrations to be gone. He almost wants to make the walk back with the toy turned on, but he knows there’s no way he’d be able to withstand the overstimulation. With her arms still around him, Ritsuka helps Izou get to his feet. But when they’re about halfway upright, something catches Ritsuka’s eye and she stops.

“Look at the mess you made,” She says, and Izou glances down at where his release is splattered against the tile floor. “We can’t just leave that. Be a good boy and use your tongue to clean it up.”

In the aftermath of his orgasm, Izou doesn’t have it in him to act contrarian. All that’s left is docility. Izou trembles as he lowers himself back down to the floor, into the same position he was just moments ago.

He can feel Ritsuka’s piercing gaze on his back as he bows his head and sticks his tongue out. Izou presses the flat of his tongue to the tile and laps the taste of himself down as he thoroughly cleans the mess, making sure to get every drop. When he’s finished, he lifts his head up and opens his mouth so Ritsuka can see he swallowed it all down.

Her smile is sublime and the way she pats his head makes his stomach flutter. “Such an obedient boy. Let’s go back now.” 

Ritsuka takes the end of his leash in hand and helps Izou adjust his cloak before they start walking again. With their scenario having reached its conclusion, they’re quiet as they return to Ritsuka’s room. It’s a surprisingly uneventful walk, and they don’t even encounter Yan Qing again. 

When they’re back inside Ritsuka’s room, with the door shut behind them, Ritsuka wraps her arms around Izou’s waist in a hug and kisses him. 

“Thank you,” Ritsuka says and blinks up at Izou. “I hope you enjoyed that.” 

“Mmm, I did, but…” Izou reaches his hand into Ritsuka’s pocket and takes hold of the vibrator’s remote. He waves it like Ritsuka had throughout the night. “How ‘bout you try walking around with one of your toys inside of you next time, huh?”

Ritsuka’s eyes glitter with the promise of a challenge. 


End file.
